Three hearts, One beat
by Rebecca Butler
Summary: In this, Lucius is a broken man, seeking solace. Lucius Malfoy finds himself in ME's Lorien and finds what he has been searching for in an Elven Hybrid woman, and an Elven Blacksmith. Love, Honor, Respect, and Adventure. OCs are in this story as well. POST War in both stories. New characters, new plots, new timelines. All things will be explained in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She and Thannor had been enjoying a relaxing night together. The first in quite a long time, since he was continusly busy in the Forge, filling orders and she had been pulling sentry for her friend and Queen, Elentari. She wanted to be of some use, and with her wolf, sentry duty just seemed the right fit. She could easily detect people and animals far earlier then her evlen team could. It gave them an extra added security. For this night, it had ended well, she thought. She had come back from guard duty and had been greeted by her Beloved with a hug and a kiss as he was just starting to close down shop for the day. She loved that they each greeted each other in this way, no matter if he was dirty and soot covered from work, for she found it charming, or herself dirty and sweat covered from her runs as a wolf on patrol. She loved this man, more then words could say. More then Life. She had gone up ahead of Thannor, to bathe and be ready to start dinner as he finished closing up the Forge.

The home in which they resided, was built just over the Forge, which made it warm in the winter. It had six bedrooms of even size, a living room, a sitting room, a study and of course the kitchen and bathrooms. Snug, for just the two of them so far. But they had hopes to start a family very soon. She had just stepped out of the bath when she heard Thannors steps upon the landing and called out to him.

"Thannor? I will start dinner soon, Meleth." She smiled to herself. Never had she felt so complete and happy then she did with him.

"That's alright Hervenes. I was hoping to catch you in the shower, seems I have to be faster next time." He chuckled as she passed him in the room they shared.

"Yes, much faster, especially since your wife is starving." She teased and let her eyes trail his form, letting him know that it was not food she hungered for. He caught her gaze and cast her a smug smile, a smile that he knew drove her wild before leaning down to place a soft, teasing kiss at her lips.

"You will just have to wait, my little wolf. Tonight will be one for you to remember, I promise." He said with that smirk that just about drove her nuts as he walked into the bathroom and went to shower. She chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, after having dressed in a pair of brown breeches, green tunic that matched the color of her eyes and a small black vest that she happened to spot at the tailors and had bought. She hummed to herself as she prepared them dinner. She cooked one of Thannors favorite meals, and smiled to herself as she made her way around the kitchen, grabbing utinsils or bowls as she mixed the veggies in one pan and cooked the chicken in another. She knew, that elves did not eat meat, but the wolf in her demanded it, as much as she tried to follow their diet, her body would not allow her to. It didn't seem to bug Thannor and that made her only love him more. She hummed to herself as she worked, a soft happy tune for she was happy! More then she had ever been in her entire life. Meeting and falling in love with Thannor was her most precious memory. The day he had come into her life, she was struck by not his beauty, which was evident, but by his heart. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen and she loved him with a passion that defied all words.

"Thannor! Dinners ready Love!" She shouted up to him when she was done cooking and was pouring each of them a glass of wine.

"Be right down beautiful!" He called back and she smirked as she went to take her seat, watiing for him. She didn't have to wait long. He came down the stairs, dressed in a pale shirt that accented his tanned skin and made his ice blue eyes stand out. His breeches were an olvie green that went with his shirt and the sight of him took her breath away. He saw her staring and chuckled softly, closing the distance between them, and pulling her up for a kiss. "Dinner looks good, Beloved, but I would much rather feast upon you!" He purred gently into her ear, causing her to shiver in his embrace.

"Soon Love, soon." She whispered back to him, nuzzling him gently as she returned his kiss. He gave a soft laugh and released her, going to go sit beside her. They ate in relative silence, a habit they both shared but soft smiles and warm looks past between them as they ate. Once the meal was done, Thannor helped her with the dishes and the clean up. Each teasing and laughing with the other as they bantered back and forth as they cleaned up. Soon, came soon enough, as they found themselves in the sitting room after dinner. Thannor started a fire in the large fireplace and came to sit beside Rebecca, pulling her against him, one arm around her, the other gently caressing her face. 

"Have you any idea how much I love you, Meleth?" He asked softly as he smiled lovingly down at her.

"Aye, about as much as I love you, Herven nin." Was her soft reply as he kissed the top of her forehead gently, tenderly. She loved it when he did that, as it warmed her soul like nothing else. That one kiss, so tender, said so much. She tilted her head to look back at him, a loving smile crossed her face. "You are prefect my love, and I thank the gods every day for bringing me to you." She giggled when he actually flushed slightly. "Why Thannor? Are you blushing Meleth?" She teased.

"Only because you are so beautiful, Beloved." He replied, a soft laugh tainted his voice. "You are so breathtaking, at times I think I am dreaming, that you are just a vision."

She smirked playfully up at him and crawled slowly to sit in his lap, straddling his waist. With her hands, she traced his face tenderly, as she claimed his lips in a tender kiss, arching slightly against him. "Does that feel like a dream, Meleth?" She whispered, loving hearing the soft sound of his moan as she teased him.

"Meleth...you do that...gods, woman, I love you!" He said huskily, a voice she knew well which only made her smile more. He kissed her lovingly, deeply, threading his fingers through her hair, growling lightly against her lips. His hands trailed her body slowly, tugging lightly at her tunic till it came untucked and slipping his hands slowly under it, caressed her soft skin with a soft hiss of pleasure echoing out of his lips.

She pulled back at his touch and gasped in delight, her eyes danced with a hidden fire as she slowly undid the clasps of his tunic ann she pushed it back off his shoulders slightly to be able to get at the soft skin beneath. His scent made her dizzy, as she nuzzled into his neck, whimpering softly at his touch.

"Thannor..." She whispered his name softly as his hands criss crossed behind her back, pulling her closer to him. He lifted her shirt free from her body gently and tossed it behind him, letting himself feast his eyes upon her form as his hands trailed slowly down her sides.

"Rebecca..." He groaned as she arched against him, he could feel himself swell as she rocked againgst him, her scent both relaxed and calmed her. He sat up slowly and removed his shirt afer she had undone it, tossing that too behind him. They sat there, kissing and worshipping each other when Rebeccas sensitive ears caught a noise upon the stairs. Curious she turned to the closed door as the footsteps only go closer, but Thannor gently took her chin in his fingers and turned her face back to him. "Relax Meleth. All is well." He said softly and he kissed her deeply as he heard the door start to open. He hoped Rebecca would like what he had planned for her.

She forgot everything the second he kissed her, hearing the door open behind her and close but not really caring at that moment. Only when she heard it lock, did she pull away to glance behind her but Thannor once more stopped her and with the gentlest of caresses caused fire to flood her system once more. She only saw Thannor, as he kissed her, and nipped at her shoulders and breasts gently which caused her to moan softly. The sound of clothes being undone and something heavy hit the floor pulled her up out her warm feelings, but Thannor refused to let her look. Keeping her attention upon him and him alone.

He watched as the Wizard entered the sitting room, and gave a soft purr in welcome before turing Rebeccas attention back to him once more. He had sensed something in his Mate, a longing of sorts, and he had an idea who about. So he had invited the Wizard over, not telling him what he had planned, but one look at the man as he stood in the room with them, told him what he needed to know. The Wizard, Lucius, desired Rebecca. He could tell as the man trailed his eyes slowly over her form as she sat against him, cuddled in his arms. Like a drowning man, he stared at his mate and it made him purr once more. "I love you Meleth." Thannor softly whispered to Rebecca, noting Lucius's reaction as he shivered slightly. He gave the slightest nod of his head towards Lucius, as if encouraging him. His smile warmed as he watched Lucius drop his snake headed cane to the floor, and slowly begun to remove his thick heavy cloak. All this time, Thannor made sure Rebecca saw him, and only him as he watched the Wizard slowly drop the cloak to the floor, almost unsure. A soft growl from Thannor seemed enough to encourage him to continue, as he reached for the clasps of his shirt and slowly undid them, letting the fabric fall to the floor as well. He stood before them, shimmering in the firelight and Thannor felt something in his chest clench. This man, this Wizard was beautiful. He lifted his hand slowly and made a bekoning motion towards Lucius, which he readily answered. Crossing the room quickly, he draped his pale arms around Rebecca from behind and pressed himself against her, hugging her close as he dared, not wanting to spook her.

She had been so busy focused on Thannor that though she could smell someone else was in the room, she didn't care. She loved her Mate, nothing would ever change that. She was vaguely aware of footsteps behind her and when pale, cool arms came around her, she gasped in surprise, wanting to turn and see who it was as this stranger held her in his embrace and burrowed into her neck. She gazed at Thannor in wonder, only to see a playful smile upon his lips.

"I sensed your desire Meleth Nin. Adding a Wizard would be thrilling." He chuckled softly at her surprise. It wasn't often she could be caught by surprise and he was thrilled that he had done so. He could feel her heart beating frantically at his words as she slowly turned, and he let her, to see who it was that was behind her.

She couldn't beleive her Beloveds words. Was this really happening? Did he really just say that? Who was it that was behind her? She had to see! So turning her head slowly, she gazed back behind her where her eyes came to rest upon the steel grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She was so surprised that her jaw would have dropped had not Thannor turned her back to him and kissed her so deeply it about took her breath away! She gave a soft moan against her Beloveds lips and arched against him, which made her arch back into Lucius's arms as well. What was happening? How was this happening? She didn't care, she just couldn't believe they were together like this. One man standing behind her, pale, cool to the touch, eyes like winter and hair like pale sunlight. Another, her Beloved, tanned, warm to the touch, eyes like fire from his forge and hair like spun gold. The feeling within her is to much to describe! It is threatening to drown her and they haven't even began to do anything yet!

Lucius moves to his knees behind the raven haired beauty, and lowers his cool soft lips to her naked shoulder. It makes her gasp in delight and his hearts starts to slowly pound. 

"I have watched you from afar, my wild one, and have craved you ever since I saw you." His words were soft, almost as if he were afraid to say them. As if he still felt he didn't belong.

His words caught Rebeccas attention and while still running her hands down Thannors chest, she turned and claimed Lucius's lips as her own, only for a second. He makes the most sweetfully painful sound she had ever heard, like a man long denied and it fueled her passion for both of them! But as quick as it began, the kiss is over as he pulls away, staring as if he wasn't sure that this was what she desired. Did she even desire him? She tilted her head slightly at him, wondering and it is then that she sees it. Deep in his eyes. He is afraid. Afraid he will be cast out. Afraid that this isn't real. That she doesn't want him. Thannor bucks his hips suddenly, causing her to gasp and turn back towards him. He gives Rebecca a warm loving smile and a slight nod of his head, as if saying it's ok. That is all she needed to know. That her Mate was alright with adding another, as suddenly she is filled with the deep desire to love this Wizard, who had 'dared' to join them, to bare himself before them both. She turns back to Lucius but he has thrown up a wall behind his eyes once more and that hurts something inside Rebecca to see it. Slowly she reached out with her free hand, pausing when she sees Lucius flinch. Was he expecting her to hit him? She makes a soft soothing noise and slowly reaches for his cheek, which she caresses gently, watching as his eyes once more open up to her, letting her see the man behind the wall.

He wants to open up to this beautiful woman. Ever since he had first laid eyes upon her, he had felt something for her, but fear and pride kept him from acting. Now, here he was, in their home, half naked, kneeling before Rebecca and hoping that they will not cast him aside. He has been so long without love. Without tenderness. He craves it like a parched mad craves water! But no one seems to notice him, the evil death eater. He had made mistakes in the past, he knew that now and was seeking to right his many wrongs. But no one seemed to see him, hear him or even care. Then, out of the blue, he had gotten a message from the Blacksmith, inviting him over for a 'Night he would never forget". He almost didn't come but something made him accept the invite. Though he had not been expecting this at all! Just some companionship and talk was what he was thinking, but this...this was way more then he could ever hope for. He had no idea what spurred him to this point, maybe it was the purr and smiles of acceptance from Thannor that had made him shed his cloak, then his shirt and come to take the beautiful woman in his arms. Maybe it was the way she arched into his arms and gasped in delight at his touch that made his heart race so. Either or, he was suddenly nervous and very much frightened as Rebecca gazed up at him. So much so, that he flinched as she raised her hand. Expecting the slap that he was sure to get, for even being here. But when she gently caressed his cheek and smiled softly at him, he wanted to cry! This beautiful woman cared. She saw him, heard him. He nuzzled into her caress, kissing the palm of her hand as she gently traced his outline with her fingers, as if memorizing his face. He trembled as he pulled her closer to himself, needing to feel her closeness. He felt as if he were drowning and only she could save him!

"Rebecca..." Lucius says softly, almost as if a cry as she continued to touch him. No one had touched him in this way, in so long.

She was troubled by his cry, it sounded so pained. She wanted to soothe him. To banish the haunted look she saw in his eyes. She wanted to love him! Love him as much as she loved Thannor. Her eyes went wide slightly at that thought, it took her by surprise but it was none the less true! Thannor gently sits up and pushes Rebecca out of his lap, making her whine softly in dismay, and causing him to laugh softly.

"Patience Meleth nin...just enjoy." He whispers to her as he slowly undoes her breeches and helps her step out of them. He makes short work of his own, tossing them away as well and pulls Rebecca backwards towards him. Her back is to his front, and with guidence, he settles her upon him, causing her to gasp as this is a new sensation as he moves slowly within her from where he still sits on the sofa. He pulls Rebecca back against him and kisses her deeply before nuzzling into her neck, and casting Lucius a look, whispers for her ears alone.

"Love him, Meleth...Love him like you love me." He releases his hold upon Rebecca and she sits up, but still feels Thannor moving within her, still feels his strong hands caressing her body, as she reachs out and take Lucuis's hands into her own, giving him a slight tug till he scoots closer for her to reach him. He looks up at her from where he kneels, their faces level with each other and it is like he is waiting for something, the look he gives her. She is instantly filled with such warmth and love for both of these men. Reaching out again slowly, Rebecca gently caresses Lucius's face, letting her fingers tangle gently into his hair and pulls him towards her, where she kisses him softly, but lovingly. That's all the knowledge he needs as he moans again and wraps his arms around her, pressing her chest to his front as he pulls back and trails the softest kisses down her neck and still lower. Thannor arches harder inside her, causing her to cry out as one of her hands reach back to trail down his chest, while the other holds Lucius close. She burned in pure ecstacy, but she wasn't nowhere near done yet as an orgasm shook her, caught her breath. No, she had not one, but two men to love and love them she would. She nipped at Lucius's ears as he kissed lower to her breasts, causing her to whimper softly as he took them into his mouth, suckling hard enough to leave brusies, which was just fine with her. She arched and rocked harder against Thannor, loving it when he gasped out loudly and she panted with the pleasure these two made her feel. She tapped Lucius upon his back once, causing his eyes to flicker to hers as he suckled and nipped at her breasts.

"Lucius...take them...off." She managed to say as he kissed back up her body till he claimed her lips in a passionate, heated kiss. She reached down and ran her hand over him through his trousers, causing him to buck slightly against her, letting out a soft moan that made her wetten even more which made Thannor cry out as she convulsed once more around his shaft.  
"I will...not...ask again...Off!" She growled at the Wizard, letting her eyes fade to wolf gold as pleasure raced through her. She leaned back against Thannor and kissed him, nipping lightly at his lipsand purred to him as he moved deeply within her. "Love you, Meleth nin." She gasped out.

"Love you...too...Hervenes! Gods, woman!" Thannors words were pleasure fueled as he picked up the pace slightly, causing Rebecca to growl low in her throat.

"Pace yourself love." She teased as she cast her eyes back to Lucius who had stood to remove his trousars at her command. She felt her breath catch as she gazed at him. Tall, pale and slender, he was beautifully put together!

He had never felt such emotions before. Not in a very long time and he was almost frantic, in his kisses, in his caresses as he held Rebecca close. Never in a million years would he think he would ever be in a position like this and yet, here he was. Lucius, one of the greatest Wizards of all time, reduced to tears almost at the feeling of love that wafted off of this beauiful creature in his arms. He feasted upon her skin as she rode her Mate, loving the feeling of her hands upon him, and in his hair. Everywhere she touched, tingled or made him whimper softly. To long he had been without affection, to long had he been forgotten or left behind or unnoticed. And now, this beautiful woman was seeing him! Touching him! It was almost to much for him! he gave a strangled cry as she rubbed him through his trousers. gods! Even her touch there was like fire! But she seemed to know his need and slowed his caresses with a gentle touch. They had all night as she reminded her Mate, Thannor to pace himself. His blood pounded in his ears as he fumbled with the bindings on his trousers and finally lowered them and cast them behind him, standing there for her inspection. He lowered his head slightly, letting his shimmering white hair cascade over his shoulders, as he watched her through the veil of his hair. He trembled more then he had at the start and stood there, waiting.

She could not get enough of him! He was simply to beautiful for words, and she thought Thannor was beautiful! His skin, though pale reflected the firelight, casting a orange glow to his features, making his steel grey eyes stand out as he peeked at her behind flowing white hair. He looked like a predator, as he stood there, watching her and it made her wolf growl in delight, but he also had the soft, shy look of a young boy about him in this moment, that made her want to wrap him up in her arms and hold him close. She reached down and trailed her nails up Thannors inner thigh as she watched Lucius, which earned her a soft cry and a hard buck from Thannor. She let her eyes flicker slowly down Lucius's body, taking in his well trained physique. He had a six pack, well defined abs, and muscles upon his long legs and arms. She felt her breathing hitch as she let her eyes wander lower and felt her heart race at seeing all of him. He was by no means small! Casting her eyes back up to him, she smiled and motioned with her finger, giggling and mewling softly as she arched herself again and again over Thannor. She smirked at how fast he moved towards her, standing still before her. As he went to kneel once more before her she stopped him by pressing a hand against his thighs.

"NO!" The words was barked as she glanced up at him. She could see his confusion and that made her wriggle in delight atop of Thannor who gripped her hips and steadily pumped into her, causing her to whimper and moan in delight. She cast her eyes back up to Lucius's and simply reached out to take his semihard shaft into her hands. She LOVED it when his eyes went wide and he gasped deeply in his chest. "See? Much better then being on your knees, isn't it?" She managed to growl out between moans as Thannor made her quiver and grow wetter still! She felt her next release growing, and she was holding on. Using small strokes, she gently rubbed her hand up and down Lucius's shaft, watching him and drinking in his pleasure. It made her warm, knowing she pleased both men. A feeling she had never expereinced before! While he was lost to the sensation her hands brought him, is when she bent down slightly and took him into her mouth. Growling in delight at his cry as she took him by surprise!

Pleasure, the likes he hand never felt before flooded his system! At first, he had been confused as to why Rebecca didn't want him to kneel before her. But when she took him into her hands, all confusion fled! He gasped, loudly as his back arched slightly, wanting to feel her touch him! Needing her touch! He reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulders, letting them tangle in the ends of her hair as he gripped her tightly. When she took him into her mouth he all but came undone! He closed his eyes as a loud moan was orn from his lips, as his body shuddered! Sensations he hadn't felt in so long flooded him all at once and he felt his knees weaken, but he would not collaspe yet! What she was doing for him, to him, made him feel so good, so loved! His heart beat, pounded in his ears and he knew it beat for this wild, wonderful, perfect before him! He glanced down at her, saw himself dissappearing into his mouth, felt the sensations flood him and the let his head fall back as he moaned louder.

"Rebecca...Please...ohhhhh help me...ugh!" He groaned out as his body bucked slightly, as he tried to remain still. His teeth set in his clenched jaw as he fought his own fast building release. He wanted to enjoy this long as possible! He opened his eyes and with great difficulty, made her stop as he went to kneel before her. He would release inside her! Reaching out, he gently helped her turn till she was facing Thannor, which made both of them moan and as she rocked harder against her mate, crying out for Thannor over and over, he reached down and found her opening at her rear.

She paused and went stiff at feeling Lucius's probing fingers and realizing what he planned to do. Thannor was gasping as she had pushed him and held her still as she went stiff, knowing what the Wizard planned.

"Only if you...want to...Meleth." Thannor gasped out, as he still moved slowly inside Rebecca. He had been driven mad, watching as Rebecca coaxed the Man out of the shy wizard. It had made something inside him warm as he watched Lucius bloom under his loves touch, and he actually felt his cock jump at each moan or cry Rebecca pulled from him, or he pulled from her. It was a moment of beauty, one he had been happy to share with Lucius, for though Rebecca would never admit it outright, he had sensed her longing for him and had seen the hungry, scared and lost look the Wizard had gotten as he gazed upon the woman he loved most. Thannor was gasping, his release was close as he held Rebecca close to him and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips, slipping into her open mouth as she kissed him back. She pulled away from him and turned to kiss Lucius hungerly. Seems she had made up her mind, and that was just fine with him!

She paused only a moment before leaning back to kiss Lucius, growling as she pulled away from him and claimed Thannors lips as her own, arching herself harder upon him. She knew it would hurt, and she tried not to stiffen as Lucius's cock bumped her opening. She focused only on Thannor, allowing Lucius to take his time and ease inside her. She gave a soft wine as Lucius began to push in, and she bit Thannor harder then she meant to as pain washed over her. She tried not to stiffen, and relaxed as Lucius's hands went around her, pulling her back into him, causing Thannor to sit up, which made him slip deeper insider her! She cried out as Thannor thrust hard into her at the same time Lucius arched his hips towards hers. Pleasure and pain flooded her and it made her very toes curl! Lucius's grip on her arms tightened as he let out a soft groan, shuddering against her back as he pushed in just that little bit more till he was fully inside her. He rained soft kisses over Rebeccas shoudlers and neck as Thannor rained kisses on her other side and claimed her lips. Slowly, working in tandum, almost as if they knew each others movements, they began their dance. One would thrust, the other would pull out, then the oppisite. It gave Rebecca the most amazing sensations she had ever felt! Gave her no rest as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her to writhe and moan between them. Her hands clawed at Thannors back, then they would claw at Lucius's thighs, her lips kissed first Thannors lips, then claimed Luicus's. Their two scents mingling with hers made her beyond dizzy and made her gasp! She felt the fire within flood her and came with a soul shattering scream!

Thannor had never felt such pleasure, his wife writhing against him drove him crazy as he thrust harder into her, feeling Lucius move in tandem almost made him cum! Never had he shared before, and not most certainly someone he loved above all else! Rebeccas kisses and scratches and cries fueled him and he reached around her to clasp his hands around Lucius's shoulders, bringing the Man closer and in a sense, fueling all their pleasures just that much more! He felt Rebecca quiver around him, and his eyes rolled back as he cried out her name, feeling himself lengthen, his balls tighten as he shot his release deep inside her!

"REBECCA! VALAR BE MERCIFUL!" Thannors shout echoed in the stillness as he flew away on the most deliscious and wonderful high he had ever experienced!

Lucius sat, waiting he knew what he was asking for and wouldn't be surprised if Rebecca turned him away for asking such a thing. He licked his fingers, playing with her opening as he waited, noting her squirming at his touch. He heard Thannors soft words, and knew, deep in his heart, no matter how badly he wanted her, he would not force her. Not if she didn't want him in that way. But when she turned to kiss him, he felt almost giddy with love as he licked his other hand and lubed himself up, stroking a couple of times to get himself back to hard before pressing against her rear opening. He would be as gentle as he could. As he eased in, Thannor made it easier as he kissed and teased her, so she wouldn't stiffen so much. He took his time, gasping as inch by inch, he disappeared inside her. When he moved to give one last thrust, Thannor shoved up inside her at the same time, causing pleasure to waft over her as well so she wouldn't feel the pain of him entering her so much. He groaned loudly and rested his chin agianst her shoulder as he held himself inside her a moment, letting her get used to him being there, before he began to slowly move inside her. He felt Thannors movements and worked in time against him. He pulled out, Lucius pushed in. It drove Rebecca insane as she slowly came apart in their arms. He wrapped her pale strong arms around her and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin as he felt Thannors arms go around his own and pull him closer, which made him enter Rebecca more. He cried out at that sensation, claiming her lips, nipping her skin, cupping her breasts as he moved slowly in and out of her. He growled in ecstacy and placed his lips at Rebecca ear and in the Language of the Wizards, whispered harshly to her. 

"You are mine, Little One,I am going to fuck you until your only thought is my body in yours. You're mine. MINE!"

He had never felt such passionate, feral desire. It flooded his body, made him warm right to the tips of his toes. made him growl deep in his throat with every thrust. Made him shiver in delight as she screamed and cried out for them both. He could feel it building in him, and he moaned deeply as he felt Rebecca release, and right on her heels, Thannor went, he wasn't far behind as he shoved his hips harder into her and felt his balls tighten painfully before he felt himself release into her as well. His head back, eyes closed, his white hair casscading down his back as he too, came with a feral scream of her name!

"REBECCA! OHHHH REBECCA!"

Slowly, very slowly, each came down from their highs, left gasping for breath as Rebecca collapsed upon Thannor, and Lucius collasped onto Rebeccas back. They stayed like that for a moment, each feeling the contact of the other two, each basking in the new emotions and feelings the other two gave.

Lucius was the first to move, as he slowly pulled out with a groan. He half crawled, half pulled himself up to sit on the sofa by Thannor and when Rebecca returned from her soaring, she lifted her head off Thannors shoulder and turned to gaze down at the two of them. Thannor scooted closer to Lucius, putting Rebecca between them as he slowly pulled out with a soft gasp. She settled between them, holding Thannors hand in one of hers, as her head rested lightly on Lucius's chest. Lucius leaned down and kissed her tenderly, and it was then that she noticed he was crying.

"Thank you." He said softly as his hair drifted over his shoulder, tickling her face as he looked down at her. " Thank you, so much." He coudln't find words, to describe how he felt. Even if this was the only time he ever got with them, he had been happy. So very very happy. He had felt love again, even if it was only this once.

Thannor looked over at Lucius and cast him a small smile.  
"You are more then welcome to stay. I know it would please my Mate deeply, as it would me." His soft voice caused Lucius to glance at him and then back at Rebecca who nodded eagerly. She sat up just enough to kiss his tears away, trailing the ends of her fingers over his face once more.

"Never you need be alone again, Lucius. Stay? Please." She asked him, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would accept. But she needn't have worried. One look and she knew he would stay. Here he was loved, cherished, and she had meant what she had said. Never would he need to be alone again.

His tears fell once more as he wrapped Rebecca up in a hug. He cried for a few moments, before smiling softly down at her and nodding. He would stay, how could he not? Not when he had been this happy, this loved. He would be a fool to cast this emotion aside. Yes, he would stay.

They curled up on the sofa, all three of them, together. Petting, talking, kissing, touching till Rebeccas question made them all chuckle.

"Where are we all going to sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

She had been reading after a hard day of work and had wanted to relax for a while. So grabbing up a book, she went into the livingroom, curling up on the sofa with a blanket over her lap, she settled in to enjoy her stories for a while. Thannor was still working, as it was not yet midday and Lucius was taking a walk around the city, getting accustomed to the place and its environs. He seemed rather skittish still, not wanting to speak or to look people yet in the eye, but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed then when he had first come here. Had it really been three days since that night they all shared together? That memory made her warm as she snuggled into the blanket. They had not done anything sense, as they had all been busy or preoccupied. Thannor with work, she with guard duty, and when she wasn't busy, she was showing Lucius around. He seemed to be settling in nicely, but he still stuck to her side like glue. Not that she minded. She understood what he had been through and was paceint with him. When she had suggested that he go for a walk, alone, he had looked at her with such fear she had almost pulled him into a hug to soothe him. But she knew that sooner or later, he would have to learn his way around here, if he wanted to stay and besides, it would do him good. She had just snuggled back down, getting comfortable when someone came up silently behind her and wrapped her up in a hug as they settled down beside her. She smiled faintly and let her eyes flit from the book to the person she knew she would see there.

"Hello Lucius. Enjoy your walk?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"I did, Wild One." His soft reply came as he nuzzled into her hair, resting his chin lightly upon her shoulder. "Thank you for suggesting that I do so. It IS beautiful here." He turned his head and kissed her shoulder, which made her squirm slighly.

"You do know it is hard to read with you distracting me like that, yes?" She teased, giggling softly. She paused when he froze, and tilted her head back to gaze up at him once more. He looked unsure once again. His steel grey eyes met hers before flickering away as he moved so that he wasn't touching her. She gave a loud sigh and set the book down and went to crawl into his lap once more. "Lucius, I was teasing. I don't mind you touching me, you know that." She gently lifed her hand and caressed his cheek, which he nuzzled into. It made her sad, and angry both that this powerful man had been reduced to this scared, unsure shell. She wished there was something she could do to make that haunted look leave his eyes. To make him see that he was safe here, and that she did care for him, very much! She paused in that thinking and smiled faintly. Thannor would be busy for another few hours, so it was just she and Lucius; and that, gave her an idea. Sliding out of his lap, she entwined their fingers together and gave a light tug of his arm. "Come, come with me." She said softly.

He looked at her, confused and curious. Where did she want to lead him now? He was just content to cuddle with her upon the sofa. "Lucius, come." Her voice held a slight demand in it so he stood and let her lead him. She led him past the Forge, stopping to blow Thannor a kiss as he worked and then headed upstairs towards the livingarea, where he balked a moment. He had only ever been up there once and he was unsure if he should be going up there as that was HER home; but one gentle tug and a soft smile was enough to convince him.

She led him past the sitting room, where they had shared each other together three nights ago. Past the kitchen and small dinning area, back towards the bedroom. Upon reaching the door, she opened it and led him inside, closing the door behind him. She released his hand and went to sit upon the bed, patting the space beside her, asking him to join her. He stood and stared at her a few moments, wondering if he should do as she asked. Fear raced into his being at being here, with her. Was this a joke? What was she planning? So many emotions wafted inside his soul that he wanted to flee, but in the end, he did as she bade him and sat down, casting his eyes to hers once more.

Her smile was bright when he joined her, as for a moment she was sure he would refuse. She saw the fear echoing behind his eyes and she wanted to erase that once and for all. Once he settled beside her, she once more took his hand into hers, lifting the other to caress his cheek once more. He shivered under her touch as he whimpered softly as she touched him, turning to kiss her palm once more. Her heart broke. He was powerful, he was mighty, yet he was scared, he was broken. He was Beautiful.

Slowly, so as not to spook him, she let her hand travel from his cheek down his neck to his chest, watching him for any signs that she should stop. He gasped softly as her hand slid down his chest and when she went to unclasp a button to his shirt his hands caught hers, holding them still as he gazed down at her. A question flickered behind his eyes and he shivered as his hand caressed hers.

"Lucius, trust me." Her words were soft as she pressed her hand lightly against his chest, letting him feel her touch through his shirt. "Trust me..." She whispered softly as she started to undo the buttons at his shirt once more. He held still and let her open his shirt. He was trembling, both in fear and in desire as she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his skin, causing him to whimper. What was she doing! She had a mate! And yet, he had let him share her, WHY? He groaned as she kissed down his chest, the path her lips made felt like fire against his skin.

"Rebecca..." He barely whispered, a soft cry in the night it sounded like, causing her to look up at him.

"Trust me Lucius..." She simply whispered back to him as she went to kneel behind him. Taking hold of his shirt, she pulled it off of him and tossed it behind her. She let her eyes feast upon his half naked form and she loved what she saw. He was pale in the sunlight, his hair lay along his back, soft as silk as she ran her fingers lightly through it. She loved the color of his hair. It suited him. She let her hands trail lower down his back, roaming every inch of him, learning every scar, every muscle, every bit of him. She scooted closer to him and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his shoulder, and delighted in his gasp. she gently moved his hair to the side and settled her chin upon his shoulder, as he often did her and kissed down his neck slowly, nibbling lightly at his ear lobe. He moaned softly, and stiffened slightly against her, tilting his head to the side slightly to give her better access. She loved it as he responded to her attentions. His eyes closed, his mouth open slightly in pleasure, Gods he was gorgeous! How could he not believe that? She pulled back and let him settle once more. She knew she would have to be slow with him, gentle, as he had been through so much and was badly damaged from it; but she would soothe that side of him. She loved him to much to leave him wandering in darkness.

Scooting a bit back from him, she quickly undid the clasps of her tunic, pulled it off her body and cast it to the side before coming back to him once more. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing herself against his back, letting him feel her skin upon his. She felt him stiffen once more as his head tilted back at feeling her bare body against his. He met her eyes as surprise crossed his face. Why was she doing this? Wasn't it enough to just enjoy what they had shared together that one time? Surely she could not want him in that way. Not him, not in any way! No one ever did! He clenched his teeth against the pain that flooded him suddenly. So many empty promises, so many lies. Was this just a trick to see if he would let her? Was he so starved for attention that he would let this beautiful woman defile herself by taking him? He was saddened with the thought and he strove to push her away. She deserved better then him. He was broken, He was nothing, and that is all he would ever be. If years spent in the Dark Lords service, and then a stint in Askaban had taught him anything, it had taught him he was not as powerful as he had thought he was, and that words, whispered softly in the night, words meant nothing! How many times had he been promised release from that horrible prision, only to be thrown into a darker, danker cell? How many times did his family and friends say they would help him, only to leave him to the Dark Lords mercy? And how many times had the Dark Lord promised honor, prestige, and power, only to torture him time and again and leave him this decrepit, scared, and whipped dog that he was now? No, he couldn't allow her to do this. Not with HIM! No matter how badly he craved her, she was to precious to taint herself. He moved away from her, pulling out of her embrace, even though his soul screamed at him not to and turned away from her. He could not face her, his eyes shut tight against the tears that wanted to rain down, against hearing her leave, as he knew she would. They all did.

She saw the look he gave her and felt her heart break yet again and when he pulled away from her she was at a loss as to how to bridge this gap he had suddenly placed between them. She would not let him do this. She was bound to him. She scooted off the bed and walked around till she was standing before him, covering his hands, which had balled into fists with her own.

"Lucius, look at me." She said softly, noting his posture and his closed eyes. He was expecting her to reject him and it was about high time he learned just how she saw him. She knelt down where she had been standing, seeking out his eyes. "Lucius, Look at me. Please." She waited as he seemed to get control over himself and slowly opened his eyes and cast them towards her. Confusion, fear, and something akin to desire reflected in their dark pools. "It's ok, Lucius. We don't have to if you don't wish to. It's really alright." She gave his hands a light squeeze, smiling softly up at him.

"I...I want to...but..." His words were barely a whisper, as a tear fell unbidden from his eye and slid down his cheek.

"But what, Lucius? What is it? Why are you so afraid?" She tilted her head slightly, wanting him to talk to her, to open up.

He seemed to ponder his words, was she really asking him to speak? To tell her what he really thought? She would only laugh and scorn him. That was all he was used to. Being left behind, forgotten, and now that he had spent time with her, he realized he didn't want her to look at him like the rest had. He was afraid to lose again. He licked his broken and dry lips and tried to explain that to her.

"You should not taint yourself...with...me." His voice was tinted with agony and saddness as he looked at her and then away. "I am...unworthy...of one such as you. You are pure, and beautiful, and strong and I...am...not. Not anymore." He clenched her hands in his, lifting one of her hands to his lips and gently kissed it, casting his eyes once more back to her. "I will understand, if you leave. I will not blame you. I am broken, Rebecca. There is no light left in this body or mind. Not anymore."

His words troubled her and made her want to cry. Did he honestly think that about himself? She could tell he meant every word he said and that saddened her, greatly. She reached out with her free hand and tilted his chin up so he was looking back at her, giving him a soft smile.

"Then I will be your light, Lucius." Her reply was honest and open, as she moved to kiss away his tears gently.

"WHY?" He groaned out, not understanding why she didn't leave like all the others. His grip tightened around her hand which he still held as he shuddered where he sat, trembling in fear and need.

"Because, Lucius..." She paused, wondering if she should say just what was in her heart. Deciding he needed to hear the truth. "Because...I love you, Lucius." She said softly as her forehead was pressed against his, trying to comfort him and letting him feel just how much she really did love him.

He paused and his heart took off, both in disbelife and fear. She loved him?! Had he just heard that right? She loved him? HIM? Impossible! No one loved him. No one cared. He was alone and that was how he liked it...didn't he? He was so confused and suddenly angry. Why did she have to come and disrupt everything in his life? Why did he accept Thannors invite? Everything was so messed up in his mind. She loved him? How could she love a broken, frightened wretch such as him? He didn't believe her, and would cast her aside. He would leave...right now! He dropped her hands and growled, looking back at her as anger took him.

"You love me?! Woman you don't even KNOW me!" He raged, as she had expected. "We share one night together and you feel you can say that to me! Never say it again, if you don't mean it! No one ever means it! Love is a LIE!"

She had been expecting an outburst, he was so very lost inside, so she sat there, and let him vent. She knew he had to go through the stages, as long as he didn't leave.

"Love is not a lie, Lucius, even you know that." She said softly, looking up at him from where she sat before him. "I can say it to you, because I know it's true. We have spent more then one night together, not in that way, but we have. I have watched you from afar as well and had feelings for you the second we met." She scooted closer, reaching out to gently cup his face. "I love YOU, Lucius Malfoy, YOU."

He batted her hand away and stood, moving away from her, but he didn't leave. He paced slowly, running his fingers through his long, white hair and sighed. He was at war with himself. He knew he loved her back, he had been watching her from afar for a while now. He had to admit that he desired her. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in such a long time. Had given freely of herself that first time. Why was he so frightened now, when she offered what he desired most? He stopped his pacing and turned back to her, his grey eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Rebecca...I can't...I am NOT good. Why can't you see that?" His voice ripped into her heart. Pain, the linkes she had never felt, or heard, resonated in his voice. "Why won't you just let me be? Why did you have to say that? Why can't we just be together, without love being a factor?" He asked, even though he knew it was not true, for if he were to be really honest with himself, he knew, deep down, he loved her as well and that scared him. "Please...I am not good...I am not worthy...Don't love me..."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away and she sat back on the bed, turning to face him. She held out a hand to him, her eyes beesching his.

"Lucius...please...don't ask me that. For I can't. I love you, Lucius Malfoy. Now, and always." She motioned her hand towards him, praying he took it. "Please..."

Something in her voice made him respond as he slipped his hand into hers without thought. She pulled him down beside her and he stole a glance at her as he lifted a tentive hand to gently, caress her cheek. Being overly gentle, as if he were afriad to touch her.

"Say it again...please?" He whispered, barely able to be heard as he looked into her emerald eyes. He held his breath, waiting. His heart pounding so loudly he was sure she could hear it.

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy." She said softly in return, giving him a small smile. "I love you..."

He broke down then, he couldn't help it. Pulling her into his lap, he buried his face into her neck and sobbed. His arms went around her as if to hold her close to him as he rocked slowly back and forth. His shoulders rocked as sob after sob wracked his frame. Was it true? Did this beautiful woman really love him? How could it be? She was to perfect for words and yet, she loved a run down man, such as himself? Surely he was dreaming. But no, the woman in his arms was real, he could feel her pressed up against him, cuddled in his arms. He could smell her scent, of peppermint and lilacs. He could feel her gently stroking his hair, hear her making soothing noises to him as she held him in return. His heart warmed slightly. She did love him, and he loved her, for loving him, for seeing him and for caring. Oh yes, He loved her. More then life!

His tears slowed and he pulled back to gaze at her with hungry eyes. He moved forward slowly, almost unsure, and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. Yet when their lips met, fire flooded through his body and his grip tightened around her, his kiss deepened, causing him to gasp at the force that rocked his body as he held her. He kissed across her face and down her neck, almost frantic, as if she will disappear should he let her go. She growled softly at his kiss, feeling the heat and love flare up inside her as well and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. At his kisses, she hissed through her teeth and arched against him, causing him to moan softly. She nuzzled him, trying to slow him down. She understood his need, his desire.

"Lucius, Lucius...Love...it's alright." She managed to get out between kisses. "Slow Love...Slow...we have all the time in the world." She kissed his nose and giggled softly, which caused him to smile. A real smile, not one of his tired and worn down smiles. Gods, he was beautiful when he smiled. "See? Slow...I am right here."

He trembled once more in her embrace and buried his face into her neck again. Trying to calm himself. He wanted her! Wanted her so badly it hurt, but she was right. They had all the time in the world and it would be so much sweeter if it was slow, especially for him. He let her go as she crawled around behind him once more, a soft smirk alighted upon his face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her hands upon him, and groaned as her lips once more found his skin, which tingled wherever she kissed. She was magical!

"Rebecca...hmmmmm..."

She smirked slightly at his utterance and nuzzled into his casscading, white hair, giggling slightly as it tickled her face. She nipped lightly at the back of his neck, loving it when he jumped slightly and then kissed slowly down his spine. She paid special attention to the reactions he gave her as she went. A gasp here, a moan there, it fueled her pleasure, knowing she was pleasing him. She came back round to his front and straddeld his waist, pushing on him lightly till he was laying down in the pillows. Her eyes were on fire, and she let him see the warmth and love that echoed behind them. She covered him with her body and gently, nipped and kissed, starting with his ears and down his neck. She reveled in the way he responded to her, being very slow and loving as she kissed and explored every inch of him.

He was drowning, in pleausre. Pleasure this woman brought him as he closed his eyes against the sensations she was bringing him, making him feel. His fists balled into the sheets before he raised his hands and caressed her body, daring to touch her. When she purred to him at his touch, he was enflamed. Though he tried to remain still, it wasn't long before his hips began to thrust up towards her, as gasps and moans left him breatheless. When she sat up and rocked hard against him, he cried out, throwing his head back into the pillows, his fingers digging into her hips through her breeches.

"Rebecca...Please...Don't...Don't tease..." He gasped out as he smiled faintly up at watched as she slid off of him, wondering if his words had upset her. But all thoughts died the moment her hands went to the lacings of her breeches and she started to undo them.

"Is this what you want, Lucius?" Her eyes danced as she slowly undid her breeches, letting them slide off a bit, before pulling them back up with a wicked grin, loving it as he whimpered. "Ummm? You want to see me?"

"Yes...Gods, Woman, yes!" He looked at her like a starving man, and rubbed his face in frustration at her teasings, turning to stare at the celing, trying to calm himself down. He was distracted enough that when she came to sit beside him, completely naked, he didn't notice. Not until she ran her hand over his cock through his breeches, which caused him to groan loudly. "Rebecca...not...fair...oh Please woman...!"

"What's the matter, Lucius?" She grinned down at him as she slipped her hand inside his breeches and took him into her hand. Stroking him gently. "Want me to stop?"

He tossed his head back and forth upon the pillows, his body arching beautifully towards her touch as she began to stroke him. Though still trapped in his breeches, it was painful as he grew against her strokes.

"Release...me!" He hissed through his clenched teeth. Knowing she would understand what it was he meant.

She giggled cutely at him as she watched him. So he had some 'fight' still left in him, that was good to see. "Now why would I do that? When I have total control with you locked down...hmmm?" She watched as he arched his back again and cried out. His eyes clenched shut only to fly open as she ran a finger over the tip of his shaft.

"Rebecca...please...!" He begged, looking at her, gasping for breath. "Release me...It...hurts...I can't...Please!" He panted, his chest rising and falling with every gasp he took.

She released him and slowly undid his lacings, standing to tug them off his hips gently as he arched up to help her remove them. She growled at seeing how turned on he was. Hard and ready for her, his eyes trailing her form waiting to see what she would do.

"You are beautiful Lucius...Beautiful." She whispered to him as she crawled up between his legs, kissing and nipping at his inner thighs. He groaned at each kiss, panting softly. He looked down at her and saw what she planned before she even did it.

"Rebecca...No..." He inhaled deeply as she took him into her mouth and growled out through clenched teeth, his hands fisting into the sheets. He loved the feeling of her mouth upon him, her tongue twisting around him, flicking over his senstitive tip. He bucked his hips into her mouth, whimpering as he threw his head back into the pillows. He loved it when she did this, but he didn't think he would last long if she continued much longer. "Please..." He gasped and cried out. "Please...No...! I can't...I can't...Rebecca...ohhhhhhhhhh..."

She growled around his shaft, devouring him, watching him as he arched gracefully in ecstacy. As he cleched his jaw against the pleasure. As he tugged at the sheets and cried out for her. She gave him one last lick before pulling away, leaving him panting and gasping for breath. She could smell his pleasure, tasted it in the pre that dripped from his cock as she sucked him, it made her body warm and wetten, knowing that she pleased him that much. she slowly kissed back up his body, enjoying each new sound she pulled from him. He was vocal and she loved it! When she reached his lips, she hovered close enough for him to feel her breath against his lips, but far enough away to be teasing.

"I love you Lucius..." That soft whisper undid him as he leaned up and claimed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She had driven him to the brink with her slow lovings and teasings and now it was his turn! Wrapping his hands around her, he rolled so that she was beneathe him, feeling her wetness against his probing shaft as he arched up slightly to find her opening. He glanced down at her, waiting.

"Do you want me, Rebecca?" He whispered, positioned but unmoving. even now, if she ended it, he would respect her choice. He would not force her. "If you want, we can still stop." His voice quivered as he glanced down at her. His grey eyes locked upon hers, as if questioning. In answer to his question, she smiled lovingly up at him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her with a soft purr of delight. Her body arched against his as he slid into her. She whimpered as he filled her. Thannor was by no means small, but then neither was HE! He groaned and whimpered softly as she pulled him into her awaiting warmth. Biting his lip hard against the sensations that floated over his body and into his brain. He gasped out and stiffened as he bottomed out inside her. Never had anyone every been able to take all of him! Not once in his long life! It was a new sensation for him, that he would not have to hold back with her. That he wouldn't have to control his thrusts. It almost made him dizzy! He held still for a moment, getting used to her and letting her get used to him before he began to move within her. Slow, smooth strokes that hit the top of her gspot with each thrust. He watched as pleasure filled her expression, as she slowly came undone under him. "So beautiful..." He muttered at her as he leaned down and claimed her lips, pinning her to the bed with just his hips as he rocked his against hers. "So very...very...beautiful..."

She wiggled slightly under him as he thrust into her, getting used to the feeling of him being inside her. He filled her and it made her purr, as she could see the surprise and wonder upon his face. So, this must be a first for him? That thought made her warm, as she lifted a hand and twisted a lock of his white hair around her finger as she got used to the feeling he gave her. Her eyes trailed his face as she tucked the lock of hair behind his ear. He was breathtaking! When he began to move, she bit her lip against the soft whimpers that echoed out of her. He knew how to rock in just the right way, to hit that spot inside her each time. He felt amazing! Her hands gripped his shoulders as he hovered over her, and trailed her nails down his arms, which made him hiss in delight. She wanted him closer, but he was taking his time, loving her slowly as she loved him.

"Lucius!" She whimpered his name, which made him tremble atop her. "Ohhhhh...Lucius." She closed her eyes for a moment as pleasure wafted over her, made her shudder in ecstacy against him. When he finally closed the space between them, wrapping his arms under her and holding her close to his body, she wrapped her arms around him and clawed at his back with every thrust he gave her, arching up to meet him time and again.

"Ohhhhhh...Rebecca...! Dammit Woman...!" He rasped out as he held her close, felt the sting of her nails against his skin. He loved it, craved it, craverd Her! He turned and kissed her deeply, sliding his tounge across her lips, seeking entrance and moaned into her mouth when she obliged. She tasted so sweet as their tongues twisted together like serpents. He could also taste himself upon her lips, which made his pace change slightly. He pulled back, crying out as her first orgasm convulsed around his cock, massaging him in a way that had bliss and love flooding his very beaing. He loved it as she cried and moaned as it took her, as he continued to thrust into her. He groaned and buried his face into her neck, biting and sucking at her soft skin. He sat up slightly and scooted her towards him, lifting her legs to rest against his chest as he gripped her thighs in his strong hands and pounded into her, throwing back his head as the different angle brought on new sensations! "Ohhhh! Ohhh Gods...Rebecca...Oooohhhh fuck!" He cried out at the new pace, the new feelings.

"YES LUCIUS! GODS! YESSSSSSS!" She shouted as he changed pace, and pounded harder into her. She felt his entire length fill her over and over again, hitting in just the right places and it left her a squirming, shouting, growling mess! She came undone in his hold as a second orgasm rocked her, causing them both to cry out, but still he didn't stop! He was like an avenging angel, giving everything he had to her, holding nothing back!

At her shouts and her second release, he grit his teeth as he felt his own release fast in coming. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her. He lowered her legs to the bed and covered her body with his once more. Raining soft kisses over her face as he held her tightly against him. He pressed his lips to her ear and once more in the soft words of the Wizards, he whispered to her.  
"You are mine, Little One, I'm going to ignite the flames of your body like no man has ever done for you before. You're mine. MINE!" He kissed just under her ear where it made her gasp and he claimed her lips once more as they moved together. Pulling back for air, he gazed down at her from under the curtain his white hair made as it fell over his shoulders. He loved her, He loved her so much it hurt!

"I love you, Rebecca." He said softly as he held her close, gasping it out to her as he moved within her. "I love you so much it hurts. I Love you...I Love you...I Love you...!" He cried with each thrust of his hips. Crying out as his body bowed, he felt his balls clench painfully, felt himself lenthen and then felt himself let go deep inside her with a soul tearing cry as he arched harder into her, riding out his release. He saw stars, he heard the pounding of his blood in his ears, he felt himself go tense in her embrace as he floated away.

"I love you Lucius!" She cried out in return as her hands trailed his form, touching him and kissing him everywhere she could. "I love you!" She felt him lengthen inside her and screamed out his name as she came for the third and final time. She felt him thrust hard into her as she rode out her release with him. she went blind from the sheer force of it for a few moments, before she turned to goo in his arms. Gasping and trying to remember how to breathe. She looked up at him and smirked slightly as his eyes were still closed, his teeth still clenched in ecstacy. She leaned up and kissed him just under his chin, nipping and nuzzling him till he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, before collasping lightly upon her.

He lowered himself upon her, resting his head lightly upon her chest, listening to her heart beating under his ear. It soothed him, that sound, like no other sound did. His breathing came in great gasps as he tried to slow it, coming down of the most wonderful high he had ever experienced in quite a long long time. He felt so safe and loved, here in her arms. He turned so his chin was resting on her chest and cast her a soft smile.

"I love you." He softly whispered, but meaning was behind his words this time instead of fear.

She looked down at him, a bright smile upon her face as she gently played with his hair as they snuggled together. Each feeling the aftereffects of such a moment. Her heart raced and she nuzzled him back gently.

"I love you too." She whispered softly to him. She was filled with such happiness to see the fog lift from his eyes, to see the saddened look dim as well. She saw light once more within him, and she found him beautiful. "Forever, Lucius. For that is how long elves live. I will love you forever." She said softly as she kissed him, smiling slightly against his lips as he returned her kiss and feeling him jump once more inside her. "Slowly Love...we have all the time in the world."


End file.
